The (Possible) Reason he became a Detective
by meroMishiori
Summary: What if Shinichi attracted dead bodies not because he was a detective, but he became a detective because he kept attracting dead bodies? Oneshot, kinda AU


**A/N:** Technically... It's _kind of_ AU, cause his reason for being a detective was cause he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps or something xD but after seeing people comment that dead bodies kept following him around, I just thought of this. Perhaps a little macabre(it IS about people dying after all...) but...well, I tried.

Forgive my sub-par quality and the lame title, I'm still new at writing fanfics and I couldn't think of anything creative :x _miiiight_ be OOC, I can't tell xD

**The usual disclaimer:** I do not own anythinggg! But don't say it. It makes me sad.

**Summary:** What if Shinichi attracted dead bodies not because he was a detective, but he became a detective because he kept attracting dead bodies?  
**Genre: **Humor(or atleast my attempt at it)**  
Rating:** T(I gotta be safe, and it's about people dying after all..)

* * *

_"If I could, I'd write a huge encyclopedia just about the words luck and coincidence." __― Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist_

* * *

**The (Possible) Reason he became a Detective**

It was just a normal day at the art museum. People strolled around, looking at the many pieces of art displayed on the porcelain walls. Everything was relatively quiet and peaceful.

It was just a normal day... Or it would have been, had Shinichi Kudo not been present that very day. He didn't want to be there, the expression of pure boredom on his face was obvious. However, Ran had badgered him non-stop, and he finally gave in when she resorted to blackmail(he didn't need for everyone at their school to know he wore boxers with Sherlock prints. _How did she know that, anyway?_). Somehow, his parents had managed to squirm their way into this 'date', as they put it. Ran dragged him around, and he just let himself be dragged along, while his parents trailed behind, giving him knowing smiles that irked him. He yawned. He had been here for barely five minutes, and he was bored already.

What was so special about Shinichi Kudo, you say? There was a rumor(albeit a popular one)that dead people followed him around. Wherever he went, people would drop dead for some reason or other(Ran was extempt for some reason people could not fathom). Shinichi had heard these rumors before and he just simply dismissed them with a shake of his head. Ludicrous. It was true that people did have a tendency to end up dead at places where he happened to be(and strangely, most of them were murder-related). He once had been arrested simply for _being_ at the scene of the crime(_Thank god_ his father and Inspector Megure was there get it through the policeman's head that that wasn't a good enough reason to arrest a nine-year-old child). But all those incidents were just _pure_ coincidence. It didn't have anything to do with him.

_Nothing would happen today. Today would be perfectly fine, _he told himself.

A shrill scream verberated throughout the museum.

_...right?_

People, curious, ran to the source of the scream, as we did too. On the way there, his parents kept shooting looks at him, as did Ran. Some random people even recognised him(he was just _that_ famous, or rather, _in_famous) and stared at him wide-eyed. Bah, he knew what they were thinking, but surely it was nothing big. _Maybe they lost their wallet, or perhaps someone accidently knocked down a valuable piece of work_(he conveniently ignored the fact he didn't hear a crash or anything like that)_, or per chance they forgot to feed their pet cat... _He just threw out whatever he could think of, even if the reasons behind it made no sense, hoping it would be anything but for _that_ to happen again.

However, those random hypothesises(and hope) were instantly thrown out of the window when he reached the apparent source of the scream. People were forming a circle around something. Even without looking, he already knew what it was. Through gaps in the crowd, he managed to catch a glimpse of what was in the centre. A man lying on the ground. His left eye twitched. It seems like the "curse" had struck again. _Oh boy... I'll never hear the end of this again..._ he thought.

Now, any normal young boy might have started crying at the sight, but Shinichi, with his _oh-so-wonderful_ luck(note the sarcasm), had seen worst than this. He still felt a little sick though, and looked away from the scene. His father, a professional detective, stepped forward and tried to make his way through, while Shinichi, Ran and his mother stood some way away. "It's just a coincidence... right?" Shinichi turned to Ran and his mother in the hopes for some form of consolation. He sighed. _I've heard that 'once is chance, twice is coincidence, third time is a pattern'... But considering this is the fifth time this month... I'm not sure what to call it._

"Umm... Shinichi-kun?" His mother placed her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked worriedly, her brows furrowed. He glanced to his side, and caught sight of Ran's equally worried expression. "Yes... I'm fine." He sighed and buried his face in hands. His mother sweatdropped. "I... guess the cleansing ritual didn't work, huh?" His mother tried weakly. "I never trusted those things in the first place..." He murmured through his fingers, his face still buried in his hands. His mother simply laughed it off weakly, while Ran just sighed. Yes, _cleansing rituals_. Even though the notion of those things were ridiculous, they still tried it anyway. They were just _that_ desperate. "Seriously mum, I never understand how these things kept happening..." His mother shook her head. "Neither do I..." Ran simply looked at him with pity.

This mysterious curse that kept happening to him... It completely baffled him and the people around him. Even his father, a genius detective, was unable to figure out what was happening to his thirteen-year-old son. Hell, people kept away from him because they were afraid to be caught up in his unusually strong "corpse magnetism"(what was with that name, anyway?). Just the other day, a boy was afraid to sit next to him for that same reason. The teacher was even _empathetic_ to the boy's so-called dilemma. It was just ridiculous! They'd accuse him of witchcraft next(actually, some heretics already did, but he deliberately wasn't listening at the time). He shook his head. He'd get to the bottom of this, someday.

"Mummy," A young boy standing to the side suddenly spoke up, shaking his mother's hand to grab her attention. "Mummy, that boy is there again..." He pointed to Shinichi, who flinched."Did he do it again?" He pointed to the man lying on the floor. His eye twitched again. His mother glanced at him before quickly averting her eyes. From her horrified expression... she probably recognised him too. "Oh no, don't be silly! He's just a child. Now, now, dear, let's go somewhere else," she quickly ushered her child away. The child didn't stop talking, though, "But Mummy, I saw him that time! And that time too! And..."

Shinichi felt a vein pop in his head. _Oh yes_, he was so gonna get to the bottom of this.

* * *

If you reached the end... Thank you! R&R if you have the time ^^; I like seeing alerts huehuehue. Makes me fluffy inside. Ifff you have any idea how I could improve, could ya leave a review? thankies!


End file.
